


Promise

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Peking Opera, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: "Isn't that the General?""I heard he's already 40.""He looks very young for someone in his forties.""I heard his family is well-off.""And that he has no wife."





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huangjinguo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinguo/gifts).



> Written for my lovely Katja❤️ Happy happy happy birthday, K! I hope you're able to enjoy your day! I wish that you'll get everything that your heart desires^~^ Love you lots＼(^o^)／
> 
> Age gap + Peking Opera because I only give what my friends love( ^ω^ )
> 
> Not beta read, as usual. I hope you all still enjoy this short short piece / _ ;

_"Isn't that the General?"_

_"I heard he's already 40."_

_"He looks very young for someone in his forties."_

_"I heard his family is well-off."_

_"And that he has no wife."_

 

"Look at them." Zitao sneers at the group chattering on the ground floor, their whispers, not exactly quiet. "Do they know nothing but gossip?"

"Zitao," Yifan quietly scolds the younger. "We are here to enjoy the night. Do not mind them." The general reaches for his tea, the porcelain dwarfed by his hand. He pays no mind for his companion or the group below who're exchanging what knowledge they have of the general.

"You used to be cruel, General Wu," Zitao comments, placing his tea cup down harshly Yifan is afraid the cup will break, eyes sending glares to the still gossiping group. "He really changed you."

Yifan smiles, thoughtful and in love as his eyes follow his drink sloshing in his cup. He remembers that night he fell in love. It's not quite the same as tonight, but the scents, the warmth, the smile he is wearing mirrors that night. Figures in fiery reds, bright yellows and royal blues dance in his memory, the sound of a melancholic voice silencing the crowd and piercing through their hearts; through Yifan's heart, embedding a memory into the general's mind that even death cannot erase.

The sounds of the musicians practicing with their instruments on the side of the stage shake the general and bring him back to the now. Yifan sits up straight and enjoys the night, eyes never leaving the slender figure moving gracefully around the stage, ears hearing nothing but his beloved's melodic voice.

 

"Zitao, you may go ahead," Yifan instructs to his junior, not even sparing the younger another glance before he walks away to an area that theater goers aren't allowed to go into.

"Have fun tonight, General!" Zitao calls from behind him but he only responds by lifting his hand slightly, thoughts of seeing his beloved closer and being able to hold him filling his mind now that he is just a few steps away from him.

"Yixing, you have a visitor," Lu Han shouts towards the dressing room when Yifan waves to him, a few feet away. "Good to see you, General." The young man greets him with a small bow which Yifan reciprocates with his own.

The door suddenly swings open and Yifan's heart catches in his throat. Yixing still has kohl lining his eyes and his lips are still slightly redder than usual but he has already shed his costume in favour of his robes and the general thinks the word beautiful doesn't even encompass how gorgeous the other is. And Yifan falls in love all over again.

"Yifan," Yixing smiles and it almost blinds Yifan with how bright it is. He's like the sun, always warm, always bright. The general watches as the younger returns to the dressing room, frantically placing his things into a bag before leaving, not bothering to remove the remaining makeup on his face. Yifan doesn't really mind.

Yixing bids his co-actors good night before leaving, slipping what looked like money into Lu Han's hand after saying his good bye to the servant. The actor hooks his arm with Yifan's and urges the general to come along with him, which isn't really hard to do, not when you are Yixing.

"I cannot stay too long," Yifan says once they are out of earshot, placing his hand on top of Yixing's and giving it a light squeeze. When he looks at the younger, he finds that the actor's lips are jutted out, a gesture that means he's not pleased with this news. The action reminds Yifan just how far in age they are. Men his age do not act in such ways, preferring to verbalize their feelings. He finds it adorable, however, and he is certain that it is one of the reasons why he is with Yixing, despite of the almost twenty years that separates them.

"Can't you just sleep here tonight?" Yixing's eyes are imploring, big, shining with hope and Yifan wants nothing but to give in to his wishes, to give whatever he can to make his beloved happy. Instead, he stops, right in front of Yixing's residence, the lantern on the front steps illuminating half of the actor's face, the other half lit by the pale moon light. And he looks so ethereal, Yifan's resolve almost crumbles. The general cups Yixing's cheeks and lightly tightens his hold when the actor frowns. The action only furthers the displease on the younger's features, eyebrows meeting in the middle and creasing his forehead.

"I have an important meeting with the other generals tomorrow," he informs Yixing, the younger deflating upon hearing the news, "If it all goes well, I will stay here tomorrow night and maybe even the night after that." The thought doesn't seem to cheer the actor, his frown only deepening. And then Yixing sighs, shoulders sagging with defeat.

"Kiss." Yixing states flatly. 

Yifan is a little bewildered, wondering why the younger said that all of a sudden but it is quickly forgotten when the actor pulls him by the collar of his uniform.

Soft, warm and seductive, Yixing's lips move and urge Yifan to respond. The general can feel his whole body tingling, and the cold of the September air can do nothing to abate the rising heat in his body, especially not when Yixing slips his tongue past the general's lips. Yifan groans and grabs onto the actor's hips and lower back, hands pushing his lover flush against his chest as he drinks in every emotion and swallows every moan. He doesn't want it to end. He wants to stay here with Yixing and forget duties even just for tonight. He wants to be able to soak in every little detail and drown in their passion.

Yifan gingerly pulls away from Yixing who demands for more kisses by pulling at the general's uniform. The actor lowers himself when Yifan doesn't let up, settling himself with balling with fists against his lover's chest and throwing light punches that do no harm to the general.

"It's just one night, love," Yifan states, lifting his hands to caress his lover's cheeks with his thumbs, his movements tender and loving, conveying the feelings his words cannot. And to the general's surprise, Yixing wraps his arms around Yifan's torso, the older man's arms instinctively enveloping the actor in his embrace.

"It's a promise," Yixing whispers into the humming wind, voice so soft Yifan almost doesn't catch it. The general kisses the top of the actor's head before burying his nose there, inhaling his beloved's scent. He tightens his hold on Yixing when he responds. And it's not just for the following nights but for the years that will come, because to him Yixing is a treasure he's willing to put his life on the line for.

"Promise."


End file.
